five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter The Wolf
Hunter The Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Song: Mandopony - Noticed He Has Dirty White Fur, His Left Eye is Red and His Right Eye is Blue. His Left Hand is a Hook. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Left Hand and Left Forearm. He Also Has Pointed Ears and a Fluffy Tail. He Has a Small Hole on His Torso, Revealing a Little Bit of His Endoskeleton Torso. Withered Version: He is Missing His Entire Suit, Except For His Mask, Left Leg, and Left Arm. He is Missing His Right Forearm With Red, Blue, and Yellow Wires Hanging Out, He is Also Missing The Suit on His Left Ear. His Endoskeleton and Hook is Very Rusty. His Left Eye Has a Few Cracks Also. Toy Version: She Has Changed Her Gender to Female (Same As Paul, Chris, and Rusty), Her Model Looks Like Pre-Mangle, She Wears a Hot Pink Garment and Bikini, She Has The Biggest Bust and Hips In The Frostbite Band, Her Thighs and Breast are Each are 2 Times Bigger Than a Volleyball, She Has a Pink Hook and a Huge Hot Pink Bowtie Over Her Breast. Phantom Version: He Has Lots of Wires Hanging Out of His Body, He Is Missing Both Ears and Hands, His Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil, His Jaw is Broken, He is Badly Burnt With a Rusty and Burnt Endoskeleton. Nightmare Version: He Has 3 Arms, His 3rd Arm is On His Right Armpit and Has a Hook, Instead of a Hand, His 3rd Arm is Missing The Suit on His Upper-Arms, He Is Missing His Left Ear and Eye. His Right Ear and Feet Also is Missing It's Suit. He Has 4 Sets of Razor-Sharp and Bloody Teeth. His Only Eye Looks Bloodshot. Withered Toy Version: Her Left Ear is Missing, Along With Her Right Eye, She Has Lots of Holes and Hanging Wires on Her Body. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Hand, Her Bowtie, Garment, and Bikini is Torn. She Has A Medium-Sized Rip on Each Breast and Thigh. Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit On Her Right Upper-Arm, Left Forearm and Hand. She Has Rips on Each of Her Ears. Her Mask and Body is Covered in Cracks, Holes, and Broken Wiring. Her Right Eye is Red. She Has a Small Hole Above Her Mouth. Both of Thighs and Breast Each Have a Large Hole on It, Her Bowtie, Garment, and Bikini Are Badly Torn. She is Also Burnt. Nightmare Toy Version: She is Missing The Left Front Side of Her Mask, She Has 4 Arms, 2 of Them Each on Her Armpits, Her Left Upper Arm is Missing, Her Right Upper-Arm is Missing Most of The Suit. She is Missing Her Right-Lower Arm, Her Left-Lower Arm is Missing All of The Suit. Her Left Eye is Missing and Her Right Eye is Red. Fredbear Version: She Has a Silver and Sharper Hook Replacing Her Left Hand, Her Right Hand is Missing It's Suit, He is Missing His Right Ear. He Mostly Plays Hide and Seek Around The Pizzeria, He Also Wears a Silver Bowtie. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes, Teeth and Hook. He is Missing The Suit on Both Ears and Left Hand. He is Missing His Face Minus His Jaws and Eyes. He Still Has The Suit on His Left Eye and Lower Jaw. Golden Version: He is Golden and Missing His Entire Suit Except His Entire Head/Mask, His Hook is Rusty and Bloody and His Mouth is Leaking Oil, He Has a Rip on His Right Ear Adventure Version: He Looks Like Adventure Old Foxy But Without Any Damage Marks and White Fur Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing Arms and Is Replaced With Large Black Tentacles With Loose Wires Wrapped Around Them, He Has a Hole on His Stomach and Thighs. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot and Half of His Right Ear. Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand, Both Lower-Legs, Both Feet, Right Ear and Right Forearm. He is Missing The Left Side of His Mask, Left Ear and Hook. He Has Rips on His Torso, Right Upper-Arm and Thighs. Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long White Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. His Muzzle and Lower Jaw is More Slim and She Has a Medium-Sized Booty